


Sign Here, You Little Shits

by ReapersAngel



Series: NCIS Prompt Works [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Adoption, Based on a Tumblr Post, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Gibbs adopts everyone basically, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, Sort of AU, Team as Family, based on a post, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Based off an incorrect quotes post I found.Basically, Gibbs adopts his team.
Relationships: The Gibbs Team - Relationship, The MCRT Team, The NCIS Team
Series: NCIS Prompt Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Sign Here, You Little Shits

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post:
> 
> The Gibbs Team: *exists*
> 
> Gibbs: *slamming down adoption papers* Sign here, you little shits.
> 
> You can see where the title came from. Credit for the post to the original poster, whoever you are.

When they all in that morning, their first surprise is that Gibbs isn’t there - because Gibbs is  _ always _ there. They exchange worried looks.

Their second surprise are the packets on their desks. The words written on top make everyone react in surprise - Kate flails, McGee’s eyes bulge, Tony’s jaw drops, while Abby down in her lab grins ear to ear.

_ Adoption. _

They all read through their packets. Every i is dotted and every t is crossed - the only thing that is left blank is one dotted line for signature. The other says, in his spidery, nearly unreadable handwriting,  _ Leroy Jethro Gibbs _ .

They all congregate at the entrance to NCIS, outside the doors before you would even hit the security that scans you in. They all wait in anticipation - Tony checking his watch every few seconds, McGee twitching sporadically, Kate tapping her foot, Abby practically bouncing off the walls if there were any walls to bounce off of. 

Finally the man they've been waiting for, Leroy Jethro Gibbs himself, appears, strolling up to them with his coffee in hand and a carefully masked nervous expression.

Abby’s the first to break, shouting his name and throwing herself at him. Gibbs barely manages to keep ahold of his coffee, but his three agents aren’t far behind her. His coffee goes flying, and they all end up in a pile on the sidewalk. There’s a few no-force-behind-them emotional punches, lots of started-then-stopped speeches, and tears. For once, they don’t care about holding back. 

“So I guess this means you all signed?” Gibbs says, still looking a bit nervous. Four teary, incredulous faces look at him.

“Of course we signed!” They say. They see the genuine smile blooming acoss Gibbs’ face and see the tears forming in his eyes and burying their faces in his clothes, hugging him tighter.

They don’t move for the next thirty-four minutes. When they do get up, they all have huge smiles on their faces as Gibbs calls in to use everyone’s vacation time. No one disagrees, and then they pile into Gibbs’ car and drive to his house. For once, no one cares about his driving.

They spend the rest of the day on Gibbs’ living room floor, wrapped in blankets with pillows everywhere while watching movies on his black-and-white and talking and occasionally napping passed out on each other. Because they’ve always been Family with a capital F, and now it’s official for the world to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated. (Tears and other emotional outbursts are also appreciated)


End file.
